It is known to support a hanger bolt of a folding panel in an overhead track using a pivot block, which is installed in the track and fixed in place with a clamp or screw. The location of the block in the track may need to be adjusted so that the bolt is properly aligned and positioned for operation of the folding panel. This adjustment can be achieved manually by releasing and then sliding the block along the track. Once in the preferred location, the block is again fixed in position by either bolting or screwing the block in place.